Network caching generally refers to the storage of commonly accessed data content such as web pages, audio/video files, and images within a communications network. For example, when a user requests a specific piece of data content, it may be retrieved from an originating content providing server, and delivered to the user via the communications network. In some situations, the piece of data content may also be stored within a cache memory (e.g. “cached”) of the communications network; this allows for its subsequent retrieval from the cache memory instead of from the originating server, in the event of a future request for the same data content. Accordingly, ‘caching’ certain pieces of data content may provide faster delivery and reduce data traffic within the communications network. However, some communications networks have a complex or irregular topology, which makes it difficult to decide where and how to cache specific data content for improved network efficiency.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.